Flowers For My Johnny
by xcoolstorybro
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Pony and Johnny are both wanting to be each other's date, but there are some problems and misunderstandings along the way. Oneshot FLUFF! R&R!


Flowers For My Johnny

Contains: Guy x Guy (FLUFF)

Pairing: Ponyboy x Johnny

A/N: I just saw The Outsiders: The Complete Novel version. Everyone reading this— WATCH IT. You'll never go back to the regular version again :) IT HAS 200% MORE SODAPOP IN IT :D

WARNING: The cutest thing I've ever written. :3

~~~

Ponyboy sighed as he lay sprawled out on his bed, staring at the wall in his bedroom.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was so tired. This week had been really rough for him. He started having...feelings for his best friend, Johnny Cade.

It kind of all started when Johnny had saved him from being drowned by the socs. "They could've killed you," Johnny had said. Something struck Pony then—he was in love with Johnny.

Ponyboy sat up as he ran his hands though his long greased reddish-brown hair. He walked to the bathroom to wash his face. "Get it together, Pony."

Ponyboy was also depressed because earlier that day he went out to check out some new books at the bookstore, and on the way saw Johnny walking with Epina, a pretty girl with long black hair and freckles who was their age from school, laughing and eating candies together.

Ponyboy had swiftly turned and stormed off home, slamming the front door behind him and crying in his bed for lord knows how long.

Ponyboy wiped his face and took a deep breath. The day before he saw on the school bulletin there was a valentine's day dance the upcoming friday.

Ponyboy thought to himself. Who should he ask? Cherry's ignoring him ever since the court, and there really wasn't any other girl he actually liked...

Should I ask Johnny? He thought.

He shook his head. Johnny wouldn't like him. He's his best friend, and they're both boys, not to mention that Johnny likes Epina.

But...he should at least give it a try, right?

Ponyboy walked down the street while smoking a weed. What does Johnny like? He looked around him. What do people usually give on valentines day?

Then Ponyboy had an idea.

~~~

Johnny was sitting in the lot that night, freezing his butt off. He shivered as he tried to light a fire.

He didn't want to go home, his parents would just beat him again, so he stayed in the lot.

Earlier that day he was off to the local convenience store with Dally to steal some cigarettes. Dally had gone quick because Johnny had to use the can.

He stepped out and saw a girl he recognized from school, Epina Piper. She was looking at magazines, and when she looked up she blushed and awkwardly dropped the magazine she was reading.

"H-hi Johnny!" She had said finally.

Johnny knew she had a crush on him, even though he did not like her in that way.

But he had nobody else, so he decided to talk to her. "Hi, Epina. Whatcha readin' there?"

"O-oh...just some fashion magazine. Wanna maybe...go for a walk or something?"

"Okay," Johnny said, shrugging. There wasn't really anything better to do.

Epina was wearing a pink sundress and a dark pink cardigan. Johnny thought she was very pretty, but he didn't like her in that way...he wasn't really into girls.

The two walked out of the store as Johnny swiped a bag of gummy lemons. "Want some?" Johnny offered. Epina smiled. "Sure. Thank you!"

Then Johnny spotted Ponyboy walking. He waved, but Ponyboy stopped, glanced, and walked the other way in a sure hurry.

Johnny blinked in surprise. Have I done something wrong? He thought.

Epina pouted. "Hey, what's wrong with Ponyboy? He seemed upset."

Johnny shrugged. "I dunno. I'll ask him about it later. Wanna walk around the park?"

Epina blushed and flashed a smile. "Alright!"

After Epina had went home, Johnny went to the bookstore. He didn't really like books, it was a gift for Ponyboy.

Maybe he could buy Pony something in case he really was mad.

Johnny looked around, and on a shelf he found 'Gone With the Wind.'

We saw that movie once, maybe he will like this, Johnny thought.

He paid for the book as he walked out of the store and sat on a park bench.

He stared at the book. Ponyboy... he couldn't imagine Ponyboy being mad at him. After all, he's the one most dearest to him.

Most dearest. Johnny then reddened.

He had a crush on Ponyboy, didn't he?

~ ~ ~

Ponyboy went to the convenience store the next day to buy one of those corny heart shaped boxes with candies that have the little messages on them.

Then he went to the flower shop to buy a bouquet of flowers.  
What kind of flowers should I buy? He thought. He looked over and there were different kinds—tulips, bellflowers, daisies...  
But which kind would be THE kind?  
Pony had decided on the perfect kind...

This was going to be the best valentines day ever!

~ ~ ~

Johnny had some extra money in his pocket. He went over to the dollar store and asked to wrap his gift for Ponyboy.

He carefully chose a wrapping paper. He didn't think the wrapping paper with ponies all over it would cut out for it, so he decided on the perfect one.

Johnny then made his way out to the lot.

~ ~ ~

Ponyboy walked around, looking for Johnny.

Then he realized—Johnny must be at the lot, like he always is.

Ponyboy made his way over to see Johnny, sitting down with something beside him.

Johnny looked over. Ponyboy was walking over. Uh oh...was he gonna yell at him? Johnny felt nervous.

Ponyboy then stood in front of him. "J-Johnny...these are for you...happy valentine's day." Ponyboy handed him the bouquet of white roses and the box of candy as he blushed sheepily.

"Thanks, Ponyboy...but—why...?"

"I really like you, Johnny Cade...I really do."

Johnny's eyes widened. "Y-you do?"

Ponyboy nodded and scratched his head. "Yeah..."

"I-I have something here for you then..." Johnny handed Ponyboy the gift. "Happy Valentine's day to you too, Ponyboy Curtis."

Ponyboy first studied the wrapping paper and grinned. The color was like the sunset, the sunset they were watching right now.

Ponyboy carefully unwrapped the present, and covered his mouth with his hand when he saw it.

"'Gone With the Wind?' No way! Oh my goodness, Johnny...I can't believe this...this is the best gift ever!"

Johnny smiled too. "You're welcome...I really like this gift too..."  
Johnny looked at the card attached to the bouquet. 'Flowers for my Johnny...'

'He's my sun when I'm about to rise,  
I find my refuge in his eyes.  
I love him more than my favorite poem,  
better than anybody else, because I really know him.  
His face, his smile, his long greased up hair,  
He's my platinum, my silver, a jewel that's so rare.  
He's my special angel sent from above,  
These flowers are for you, Johnny, my love.

~Ponyboy Curtis'

Johnny's eyes teared up when reading it, smiling so broadly.

"It's...it's so beautiful, Pony..."

"Really? I'm sorry if it really wasn't very good, I rushed it, so it's probably bad...and Darry kept nagging me about doin' my homework—"

Johnny had shut him up with his lips.

Johnny then pulled away, smiling. "Golly, that sunset is pretty..."

"Yeah..." Ponyboy agreed.

"Ponyboy...why did you storm off when I saw you yesterday?"

Ponyboy sighed. "You were with Epina...and I thought you two were...like a thing."

"Ponyboy...we're only friends. I like you a lot. I wouldn't be here kissin' you if I didn't!"

Ponyboy sighed in relief. "So...will you be my date this friday for the dance at school?"

Johnny smiled. "You betcha."

Ponyboy laughed as he kissed Johnny's cheek. "Happy Valentine's day again, Johnny."

Johnny kissed Ponyboy again. "Happy Valentines day, Ponyboy."


End file.
